


【福华】故伎重演 Again and again

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NC17, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx





	【福华】故伎重演 Again and again

当John披着夜晚的路灯和星光回到221B的时候，清脆的大门关闭的声音在空荡荡的楼梯间回荡，漆黑的楼梯间再一次提醒他自己有孤独地度过的一天。上个星期他的爱人兼室友Sherlock就不知踪影，只留下一张过于简单的纸条让自己勿念，毫无疑问知道内情的大英政府Mycroft也只是告知自己Sherlock很安全，却从未告知自己一点点有关于Sherlock的消息。

第一天John不仅没有听到Sherlock因为没有案子而焦躁地在耳边聒噪，也没有莫名其妙地被突然跳起来的Sherlock连拉带拽地跑出去，好医生觉得自己终于能好好地放几天假，或者让自己的耳根彻彻底底地清净几天。

但是没有好好过完第二天John就开始担心起来，随着两人从相识、相知到相爱，他对Sherlock的性格的了解程度与日俱增，他深知Sherlock会把一切大大小小的灾难揽在身后，解决掉后再一脸平静地告诉自己没有发生任何事情，最后被揭穿后却非要为自己做毫无作用的辩解。

John越想越担心，每到这时他都觉得自己和自己的爱人之间的了解程度并不对等，Sherlock是个一眼就能把自己的人生都看透的咨询侦探，而在这时John对自己的爱人的行踪一概不知，就连他此时此刻可能会待在何地都推断不出来。

他坐在自己一贯坐的小沙发上，面前那张属于Sherlock的沙发因为好几天无人触碰，连尘埃也能通过阳光清楚地细数出来。他在脑海里一一列着能让Sherlock这样重视又不让自己知道的人或者物——他仿佛在模仿着Sherlock让自己也拥有一个强大又神秘的记忆宫殿。

事实证明John失败了，他闭上眼就能想到一个人，一个让自己惧怕又憎恨的人。

Jim·Moriarty。

John被吓的打了个寒颤，甚至马上就睁开了紧闭的双眼，好像要让脑海中的人马上消失一样。他想到巴茨医院的那次坠落，他想到Sherlock“死去”的那两年，他从来不知道自己怎样一步步在往事里消沉下去，也不知道自己是怎么每天都面对着空荡荡的221B陷入一遍又一遍的沉思，他突然意识到Sherlock便是自己人生中永难摆脱的圈套，而自己却好像再也见不到罗马春天那钻石版璀璨的阳光，闻不到那亘古不变的气息*。那时的John甚至不敢想象，自己的世界上没有Sherlock还能称其为世界*。两年之后，当有血有肉的Sherlock突然出现在自己面前，虽然自己想把他揍回地狱，却也将自己从无边的恐惧中解脱出来。

一个星期来，他反复说服自己Sherlock既有起死回生的能力，他便能摆脱任何的不幸，他越发的感到愤怒的是Sherlock仍是未改掉把不幸、罪过和灾难都揽在身上的陋习，他认为自己既然已经是Sherlock的伴侣，理应共同面对一切灾难。

此刻的John静静地站在漆黑的楼梯间，均匀的呼吸着每一道尘埃，而尘埃里混有着的Sherlock的气息越来越淡，他已经嗅闻不到一丝关于Sherlock的气息。他拖着有些疲惫的身躯慢慢地走上楼，Hudson太太也去了隔壁的房东太太家。他已经不愿抬起手臂去开灯，好像在更亮堂的地方会更明确地告诉他自己Sherlock还是没有回来。

他沉浸在无声的孤寂里，以至于全然听不到门外的一点点声响，也忽略了房门被轻轻打开的声音。

Sherlock是连夜赶回伦敦的，他也像往常一样和自己哥哥的看法背道而驰，他迫不及待地想要回到221B来给John一个惊喜。

当他打开门就看到漆黑的楼梯间中隐约地站着一个熟悉的人影，微耷拉下的肩膀与往常挺拔的身躯有着云泥之别，他开始心疼且疑惑起来，他不知道为什么不用面临不幸的John比自己还要沮丧和孤寂。Sherlock三两步走向John的背影，然后大手一揽直接把人圈在了怀里。

“John。”

熟悉的气息瞬间包裹了John的周围，要知道他是多少天没有听到平时让自己烦躁的声音，他有些不敢相信地顿了顿——

“Sherlock……？”John的声音有些哽咽，他自己都没发现。

“Miss me？”Sherlock低低地笑了出来，他有些疲倦地把头靠在John的肩头上，脸颊磨蹭着John柔软的金发，在John的脖颈上用力地呼吸他的气息，给自己的鼻腔以最好的慰藉。

“你这个混蛋……”John一下子转过身来，两只手死死钳住Sherlock的脑袋，“为什么……？我以为你又要……”他已经止不住哽咽，这都令他难以置信，一个出征过阿富汗的军人居然因为爱情而落泪。

Sherlock觉得自己说破了嘴也无法解释清楚，他不能想象John一次又一次陪着自己面对险境，他只能用这种看似幼稚的方式保护自己的伴侣。

“对不起，John。”Sherlock把John再次搂在怀里，但他却没有再说“下次不会这样”，因为他自己也清楚，他将会大权独揽地让John远离一切不幸。

John深知自己在与Sherlock第一次见面时就失去了对他说“不”的能力，他也只能低低地抽泣。Sherlock毫无疑问地慌了手脚，他俯下身去亲吻John的眼角，咸涩的泪水像是对自己无声的抱怨，他只能一遍又一遍地亲吻，因为还会有更多的泪水从眼角溢出。

Sherlock顺着眼角来到John的嘴唇，接着他轻轻含着John的唇瓣温柔地舔舐啃咬，用舌尖轻轻地扫过John口腔里的任何一处，他的动作比往常任何一次亲吻都要温柔，轻柔地好像一用力就会把怀中的人捏碎一样。

John渐渐地侧过身来回应着Sherlock，他双手绕过Sherlock的脖颈，Sherlock已经一个星期没有这样切切实实地接触自己的爱人，他的呼吸开始变得沉重起来，嘴上轻柔的动作也渐渐变得强硬，突然Sherlock一用力把John抵在楼梯间的墙上，然后在他的脖颈上吮吸出一个个红痕。

“John……John……”Sherlock埋在John的耳边一遍又一遍地嗫嚅着，隐约的声音和轻微的摩擦让John终于感受到Sherlock真的近在咫尺，只需要他张开手臂就能把他揽在怀里。

“我想要你……John。”Sherlock的下巴抵在John的肩头，黏糊糊语气却带着点撒娇的意味，手上的动作依旧轻柔，而下半身却开始摩擦着John的胯部，John被Sherlock挑逗地有些耐不住，但还是扭过头把Sherlock推开一点说：“在……在这？！”

“嗯哼……没有Hudson太太、没有摄像头……”Sherlock低低地笑出声来，大手开始游移到John的臀部揉捏着，然后解开John的皮带把手伸进他的内裤里，“没有润滑剂，你一会得忍着点。”

John呜咽一声，他发现这一次Sherlock比以往都要猴急，他感觉到自己的性器被Sherlock有些冰凉的手握住，然后慢慢地上下撸动，直到前端开始渗出一些清液，性器也已经勃起，Sherlock就把清液抹在手指头上来到John的穴口。没有润滑的穴口比往常都要紧窒，Sherlock才进去一个手指John就微微皱起眉头，穴口不住地紧缩起来。

“放松……John……放松点。”Sherlock一边安慰怀中的人一边开拓着John的后穴，黑暗的环境中让两人的触觉更加敏感，此刻John比以往都能明确地感受到Sherlock手指上的骨节在自己的体内进去，而Sherlock清楚地觉得John滚烫的后穴内壁层层地包裹着自己，温度也比往日高了不少。

当John放松了自己之后，Sherlock的两根手指已经可以在John的体内顺畅地进出，Sherlock就开始曲起自己的手指在John的肠壁顶弄着，另一只手握住John完全勃起的性器，手指轻轻搔刮前端的小口，比往常更敏感的John被挑逗地在Sherlock怀里来回磨蹭。

Sherlock虽然脸上还是一副平静的表情，漆黑之中却没人发现他额头的汗珠，他此时也忍的难受极了，他抽出John体内的手指，然后解开自己的皮带，他的胯下已经被硬地发疼的性器顶起一个小帐篷，他褪下裤子的一小截，暴露出自己的阴茎，然后他捞起John的一条腿，让John的后穴暴露在空气中，还没等他反应过来，John就感觉到自己的穴口抵着一个滚烫的东西，他咽下一口唾沫，穴口开始隐隐收缩着，好像这是对Sherlock无声的接纳。

“John……我要进去了……”Sherlock一手把John的大腿拉得更开，就算这是漆黑的空间John却感到更加羞耻，脑海里臆想的画面让他感觉到气氛的淫靡，Sherlock扶着自己的性器慢慢往里推进，刚开拓完的穴口好像有生命般吸附着阴茎的前端，他低低地喘息一声，然后腰部往前一挺，把整根性器全都没入John的体内，两人结合的地方严丝合缝地紧紧贴在一起，Sherlock低下头亲吻着John的鬓发，身下开始了律动。

身后坚硬的墙壁硌地John有些疼痛，而Sherlock浓厚的男性气息层层包裹着自己，穴肉被Sherlock猛烈地撞击，John感觉到Sherlock这一次像是一匹猛兽般要粗暴地把自己顶穿一般，每一次对自己前列腺精准的撞击都让他的腿发软。只靠一条腿支撑的John已经有些瘫软，他只好尽量用手缠在Sherlock身上把自己挂好。安静的楼梯间里渐渐能够清晰地听到肉体碰撞所发出的清脆响声和交合出发出的淫靡水声，让John羞耻地把头埋在Sherlock结实的肩头。

“John……我爱你……”Sherlock在John的耳边一次次地耳语，上半身的温柔如灵魂的爱情，而下半身的猛烈撞击恰似肉体的爱情，他想要把自己的气息全都通过性爱传递给自己的伴侣，让他浑身都沾染上自己的气息。

John被这样激烈的性爱刺激地眼角溢出了泪水，而Sherlock毫无预警的爱语的情话好像让他的心脏重重地停顿了一下，又好像一片羽毛一般轻轻撩拨他的心，他觉得自己快要在这好几重的刺激里到达顶端，John的双腿开始紧紧夹着Sherlock的腰，双手把Sherlock搂的越来越紧。

John的前列腺被Sherlock狠狠地研磨后John实在忍不住射了出来，粘稠的白浊喷溅在Sherlock黑色的西装上，显得淫靡无比。

“John……”Sherlock的声音因为情欲的原因低哑地无比性感，“我要射了……”他在John的后穴进出了几下之后重重地进入然后把滚烫的精液射在John的体内。

“Sherlock……”John高潮过后的声音无比的腻人。

“嗯……？”

“我也爱你。”John把脑袋埋在Sherlock的肩头，把额头上的汗水蹭在Sherlock的西装上。

“我知道。”

John在Sherlock的怀里低低地笑出了声，他终于知道自己为何会一次次原谅Sherlock，选择和他跌跌撞撞走向暮年的大雾之中：他们已经到达彼岸了。

\-----------------------------END-------------------------------


End file.
